


Distractions

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco's been acting weird lately. Fox decides to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey, I gave the other ship I write most a silly 1AM idea. Why not this one, too?

It was about a month after Coco and Velvet started dating that Fox noticed the leader of Team CFVY starting to act distinctly unlike herself. Not that she had been acting normally recently – finally just admitting she wanted to date Velvet and doing so had kept her in terrifyingly high spirits, but he had seen Coco happy before. The differences between Happy Coco Adel and Standard-Issue Coco Adel were small, but very real. Happy Coco Adel, for example, had this terrible habit of doubling training times for fun.

But this was… well, if Fox did not know better, he would say Coco was sick. She seemed spent, slouching slightly as they walked from class to class and never taking off her sunglasses, even to eat. Which indicated there were likely bags under her eyes, which thusly indicated that she was tired. Very tired. And it was only getting worse as the days passed.

Coco shared one of the team’s two rooms with Velvet these days, so she was the first place Fox went. “Hey, Velvet.”

Velvet blinked, head tilting to the side as she looked up from her lunch, “Yes?” Coco had gone off to get seconds, so they were alone at the table.

“Coco’s been acting weird.” A statement, he figured, might draw an answer out of her more effectively than the confrontation of a question. Getting things out of Velvet while not Coco or Yatsuhashi, though, was always a crapshoot.

“H-Has she?” Velvet asked, foot suddenly starting to tap nervously on the ground. Well, that was certainly a strong indication he should keep pressing.

Fox nodded, “She fell asleep in class today, Velvet.”

“Maybe she’s just tired?” Velvet’s tone was quiet, dodgy. “I don’t know.”

“You sleep in the same room, Velvet.”

“Yeah, but-“

“In the same bed.”

“ _How did you know tha-_ “ Velvet coughed, “I don’t know, okay? She seems fine to me!” She stood quickly, half-eaten food abandoned, “Look, I should go.”

A clearing throat sounded from behind them, its owner’s approach somehow having escaped his notice. “You two okay?” Coco. Dang. Not only that, but Angry Coco Adel. The kind there was no reasoning with.

“Fine! We’re fine.” Velvet insisted.

“Are you?” Fox asked, glancing up at her. 

A noise that sounded somewhat like… well, it sounded annoyed – emerged from Coco. “Of course. You?”

“Not falling asleep in class.” Fox noted, eyebrow raising.

Coco turned the situation over in her head for a moment, then sighed, “We can talk about this later, okay? Velvet, I got you another salad.”

“Oh! Thank you.” Velvet sat back down, and Fox turned his attention back to his food. He could wait for later, certainly.

Later did come, eventually, and Coco entered Fox’s room to talk to him alone. He sat on the bed and waited, listening to her footsteps as she began to pace, only going a few steps in each direction before turning. “So yeah. I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep. Kind of obvious, huh?”

“You’d have to be blind not to.”

“Ha.” Coco sighed, “It’s… complicated.”

Wait one dang minute here. Had Fox truly been lucky enough to stumble upon the rare and elusive Embarrassed Coco Adel? “Look, even big girls have nightmares or insomnia or whatever, you’re-“

“That’s not it, Fox.”

“Then what?” Fox frowned, “Is something wrong?”

Coco’s pacing ceased. “I… sort of. It’s a stupid problem, but, uh.” She waited for Fox to say something, but Fox adamantly refused to, “So I’m dating Velvet.”

“I noticed.”

“And we’re having sex.”

“Noticed that too.”

“And she…” Coco groaned, rubbing her eyes, “I’m dating a rabbit girl, Fox. I’m trying to have sex enough to satisfy a rabbit girl.”

“… Oh.” He was starting to get a feel for the problem.

“Did you know she has ten siblings? Ten! And I’m not emotionally prepared to say no to her, okay? But _I didn’t sign up for this_.”

Fox snorted, “Coco, I think you can at least ask her to tone it down on school nights. I can help you schedule it, if you want.”

“ _I’ll figure it out_.” Ah, Angry Coco Adel had returned.

“You sure will.” Fox replied, looking towards the door, “Hey, Velvet? Come on in.”

Coco spun on a heel as the door opened and Velvet trudged in.

They did figure it out after a few discouraging words directed at Fox and a great number of encouraging words directed at Velvet, but it took a little while. Luckily, Fox’s skin was a little thicker than that. Besides, he had just kept his team working together efficiently. That was good enough for him.


End file.
